It is known in the prior art to provide specially designed beds for children, particularly children who have a medical condition that is aggravated by normal sleeping positions. Typically these beds position the child in an inclined position. Sometimes the bed is planar with the feet at the lowest point of the bed and sometimes the bed is V-shaped with the buttocks at a low point of the bed.
Wedge shaped pillows have been proposed in the past to elevate the head of a child to alleviate problems associated with asthma, acid reflux, chronic sinusitis and the like. These pillows have largely been ineffective because children tend to slip down the pillow during sleep and end up with their head at the foot of the pillow, meaning the wedge shape has no effect.
There is no bed configuration that is optimum for all children because different conditions and preferences dictate different bed configurations. Because most prior art beds are of fixed design, any particular configuration is suitable for only a small proportion of children with sleeping problems.
Disclosures relevant to the disclosure of this invention are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,229,536; 2,281,629; 2,767,410; 3,608,106; 4,853,993; 5,448,790; 5,800,368; 5,836,653; 6,085,373; 6,334,442; D282,802; D282,803 and printed patent application 2002/0042954.